herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chandler Bing
'''Chandler Bing '''is a main character in the popular sitcom, ''Friends. ''Eccentric, sardonic and constantly wisecracking, Chandler has been 'the funny one' of the group since high school after his parents divorced and leaving him to use sarcasm as a defence mechanism. Background When Chandler's parents broke up at Thanksgiving he grew up despising the holiday as they broke the news of their trial separation over turkey. Chandler is deeply embarrassed of his father, probably because his father divorced Chandler's mother to run off with the houseboy. As well his father has had many relationships with the men in his life, including his PE teacher whom actually became his piano player during his years as a burlesque star. Because of the humiliation he's suffered all his life, Chandler's relationship with his father is estranged to a fault, he doesn't communicate with the man and has attempted to cut him out of his life, ignoring his calls to meet and even thinking of not inviting him to his wedding however he decided to with help from Monica. Chandler is also very estranged with his mother, the two rarely speak because she's constantly abroad and as well wrote an entire book based on his quirky childhood. Chandler has also picked up some very bad habits fro mhim childhood, one of them includes bed wetting, commitment phobia and smoking. His sexuality is also a joke. Many people mistook him for being a gay man becuase of his effeminate nature when in reality he is only heterosexual. His closest friends appears to be his roommate, Joey depsite having a longer one with his second best friend Ross Geller. He was also quite terrified of Monica Geller a trait which did not completely diminish when the two engaged in a romantic one but became slowly more confident with her as the series progressed. Personality Though Chandler never lets up by using sarcasm as a defence, he had a tendeny to come off as needy and makes bad first impressions as said by Phoebe with his constant joke-making and brash demeanour. Despite this emotional immaturity, Chandler is the most financially secure of his friends. Chandler is brash, zany and estranged from both of his parents. He suffers from commitment issues, brought on by growing up in a broken home with no idea of what a stable marriage looks like, can be neurotic and extremly defensive with humour as his shield but his sense of humour is generally unsophisticated, to the point during an interview when his boss told him he'd have "extre duties on his hand" he had to stop himself from laughing. Chandler also associates everything that links to his parents divorce in a negative light, specifically Thanksgiving where his parents reveal their separation over turkey where his father plans to run away with the bus boy. This also associates with his mistrust of people in adult relationships. Becoming extremely paranoid when his girlfriend, Katie (who was an actress) shared a sex scene with her co-star prompting a big fight between the two. Ironically it was Chandler's own paranoia that drove Katie to having an affair with the same person. His commitment issues is not only a running gag in the series but as well with his friends who use it as an excuse to mock him. In "The One With The Lesbian Wedding", when asked who of the group will get married last they all pointed at Chandler. This could either be a joke, a ribbing on his commitment-phobia or him being the least desirable of the group. Even when he was a happily married man, Chandler still retained some of his paranoia when it was revealed that their surrogate mother was having twins, he instantly panicked and suggested keeping one. However when he discovered they were both male and female he was simultaneously overjoyed. Similar to Phoebe, Chandler is relatively comfortable with complementing looks of the same gender however he is quite humiliated by his effeminate nature and is a profound heterosexual whereas Phoebe has been hinted to be bisexual. It's revealed Joey is who he would go out with and when Phoebe saw her "perfect guy" at Central Perk after reading tea leaves, Chandler remarks "oh my God, that guy was looking at you and he is so cute" in a high-pitched voice. He also began acting extremely effeminately when he was listening to a cassette tape for women to stop him from smoking . Becuase of this Chandler is normally dominated by his ballsy and forward spouse, Monica and rarely ever "wins" in a fight with her however Chandler does have bursts of confidence. When Monica wanted to use his nest egg to pay for their big wedding he firmly put his foot down, which greatly impressed and quite, frankly, aroused Phoebe who normally points Chandler out for his effeminate nature. Chandler also shares a lot of traits with Mister Heckles, Monica and Rachel's neighbour. They are both extremely picky with women (planning to break up with one simply because there head was too big), were voted class clown in high school, played the clarinet and Chandler even did his signature pound the ceiling with a broom when Monica and Rachel were making too much noise. Category:Male Category:Weaklings Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Supporters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Insecure Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Paranoid Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Arrogant